Lion King III: The Rise of a New King
by kendrickbrown-99
Summary: It's been a year sense Zira's defeat and the Pridelands couldn't be at happier times. King Simba and Queen Nala's other cub Kion returned right after the war finished. But most importantly Kovu and Princess Kiara got married and had a cub of there own named Kopa the future king of the Pridelands.
1. Chapter 1:Intro

**Author's Note:**

**Yes I know that there has been like five hundred of these on this site. But I was thinking why not add another one? So hope you enjoy my first ever story.**

...

It's been a year sense Zira's defeat and the Pridelands couldn't be at happier times. King Simba and Queen Nala's other cub Kion returned right after the war finished. But most importantly Kovu and Princess Kiara got married and had a cub of there own named Kopa the future king of the Pridelands. So in the end everyone in the Pridelands couldn't have more to cheer about; and that my friends is when our story begins.

...

Kiara groans as she continues to get mauled by her cub, "Come on mom we have to go," says the cub nudging his mother who just rolls around not wanting to deal with him at this very moment.

"Why don't you bother your Uncle Kion," Asks Kiara just wanting to get a little more sleep, "I bet he's already awake and more than ready to play with you." She says making Kopa look over to where his uncle sleeps and sees he's not there.

"But you said that we could hang out today," he reminds her making her turn over to face Kopa.

"We will, but it's early," says Kiara nudging her son, "So let mommy sleep a little more and we'll hang out later." She says smiling and Kopa gets off of her.

"You swear," He asks and Kiara nods her head.

"I swear," she confirms with a loving smile, "Now go hang out with your uncle."

"Yes mommy," Kopa says nudging her, then he turns and go's out to find Kion.

...

Kion is enjoying his time by himself by watching the sun rise over the Pridelands just like his father does, "Uncle what are you doing?" Asks Kopa surprising his uncle while he takes a seat next to him.

"Kopa what are you doing up," asks Kion nuzzling the cub, "Did your mother send you?"

"Yeah she did," Kopa says then he looks over the Pridelands just like his uncle, "Will you get all of this when you get older?"

"No," he says smiling, "No one gets this when they get older. But someone will have to rule over it."

"Will you be the one ruling over it," asks the cub looking up at Kion.

"No I won't," responds Kion smiling down at his nephew, "You will."

"Really," asks Kopa looking back over the Pridelands, "I'll have to rule over all this?"

"Yes you will," confirms Kion smiling down at the young cub, "But that won't happen for a long time."

"I hope so," says the cub now looking down, "I don't want to be king."

"Why," asks Kion concerned about what his nephew just said, "It's your roll in the Circle of Life."

"The Circle of Life? What's that," asks Kopa confusion in his blue eyes.

"The Circle of Life is well I don't really know how to explain it," says Kion being honest with the cub, "But what I do know about it is that we all have a roll in it,"

"What happens if we don't play our roll in it," asks Kopa.

"Then the circle itself would fall apart, unbalanced," says Kion looking at the rising sun, "And that would ruin everything in the Pridelands."

"That's not good is it," asks Kopa rethinking his decision of not wanting to be the king, "I don't want the Circle of Life to fall apart just because of me."

"No it's not," says Kion, "And that's a good thing."

"Really," asks the cub as his uncle gets up.

"Yes it is," says Kion smiling, "Now let's take a walk, I have something to show you."

Kopa gets up and follows his uncle as he walks off Priderock, and down towards the old moss covered stones.

"What is this," asks Kopa looking at Kion who's just smiling, "Is it important?"

"Yeah you could say that," says Kion continuing his walk down until they get to an entrance blocked by vines.

"Why did we stop here," asks Kopa making Kion nuzzle him.

"This is my old stomping ground," says Kion walking through the entrance, "Man I hope they kept this place tidy."

"Uncle wait up," calls out Kopa running as fast as his little legs will let him trying to catch up with his uncle, but when he does he gasps in amazement, "What is this place?"

"Oh this," says Kion, "This is the Lion Guard Liar."

"What is a Lion Guard," asks the cub.

"The Lion Guard is the defender of the Pridelands," explains Kion, "And once upon a time the best Lion Guard used this liar."

"Who was the leader of this Lion Guard," asks Kopa.

"You're looking at him," responds Kion smiling down at his nephew,

"Really you were the leader of the Lion Guard," asks Kopa.

"Yes I was," confirms Kion, "But this Lion Guard wasn't like all the ones before it."

"What do you mean by that," asks the young curious cub.

"It wasn't made of only lions," says Kion, "Instead it was made up of a hippo named Beshte, a honey badger named Bunga, a cheetah named Fuli, an egret named Ono, and last but not least an eagle named Anga."

"What happened to the Lion Guard," asks Kopa making Kion sigh as he remembers the last time he ever saw his friends, the night that he lost everything.

**Author's note:**

**Yes that was just really a chapter of questions and answers, but the action will come later.**

**I am taking OCs for this story so don't be afraid to leave one in the reviews.**

**And for now this is the first chapter of '_Lion King III: The Rise of a New King' _adios**


	2. Rest in Peace

**Attention all readers, this is Anto King speaking you might know me as lilsanddune on this site.**

**I am very sorry to say that this author and my good friend Kedrick Brown has sadly passed away. And as a memorial to him and his work my friend JamarTheo13 and I will be continuing his stories. We will also be getting out stories that he had told us about, and to make sure we follow his wishes we will be writing what he had written in his notebook of ideas for stories, and the chapters he had already written in it.**

**And don't worry the ones who already gave their OC, your character will be in the story. He has already written them in.**

**Rest in Peace my friend.**


End file.
